Wintry
Wintry is a fan character. Character bio Wintry is a light blue woodpecker with a darker blue eyeshadow on her eyelids, dark red cheeks, orange beak, white markings on her belly and the tip of her wings, and dark blue feet. She wears a dark blue scarf. She likes to put on some make-up, only for it to be ruined later. She has a motherly personality, and thus she is very kind and caring to others. Like Burr, she likes the winter time. To her, at such season, she can play around and build unique shapes from the snow. However, she is never aware of the snowstorm, mistaking it as a better rain of snow. This, of course, can cause her deaths. Her habit of putting her make up can be sometimes criticized by other characters, but she will never change her habit no matter what. If an episode does not take place during winter, Wintry is always seen trying to collect anything related to winter and keep them in her house. Sometimes, she can be seen playing with other characters who share the same interest as her. Wintry's episodes Starring roles *Frozen Love *Wintersaults *Snow Day? Snow Way! *Hat Kringle *Wintry's Sleepy Smoochie Featuring roles *Cold Man Winter *Brain Drain *Young Love *Skate Rabbit *Up The Spout *You Sting So Bad *Hello, Chicken Express *Frozen Hasteland *Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon? *Winter Magic *Paper Cuts Appearances *Bushywood *AIN-U-TEP *Grasp Hole *On Thin Ice *Leaping Pilot *Secret That's Been Spotted *Sneeze the Day *Can't Wheel Down *Microphone Kringle *Jolt to a Top *Ain't It Snow Deaths #Cold Man Winter: Impaled by the snowman's arms. #Frozen Love: Possibly freezes to death (debatable considering Cro-Marmot). #Brain Drain: Cut up by glass. #Young Love: Crushed by an ice sculpture. #Skate Rabbit: Burns to death. #Up The Spout: Sliced. #You Sting So Bad: Killed by killing spell. #Snow Day? Snow Way!: Frozen solid (debatable). #Bushywood: Killed by Bushy. #Hat Kringle: Beheaded by a snowman. #Grasp Hole: Died in an explosion. #Frozen Hasteland: Stabbed in the eye with a frozen drink by Flippy. #Paper Cuts: Beheaded by Jock. #Leaping Pilot: Decapitated by a plane propeller. #Secret That's Been Spotted: Bisected by a snow bike. #Sneeze the Day: Impaled by Quartz's quills. #Microphone Kringle: Died from severe ear bleeding caused by a super loud shout. #Jolt to a Top: Head sliced in half. #Wintry's Sleepy Smoochie - Dream 1: Impaled. #Wintry's Sleepy Smoochie - Dream 2: Burned from electrocution. #Wintry's Sleepy Smoochie - Dream 3: Died with her body full of holes. Additional #Happy Tree Fans: The Complete Season 1 cover: Flies into a plane's engine. Injuries #Snow Day? Snow Way!: Her beak is ripped off. Kills *Buckley: 1 ("Wintersaults") *Jock: 1 ("Paper Cuts" along with Origami) *Sniffles: 1 ("Sneeze the Day" along with Quartz) *Pranky: 1 ("Sneeze the Day" along with Quartz) Trivia *She can also create unique (or weird) structures by pecking the trees during winter. *She was originally going to wear lipstick on her beak. *Like some bird characters, she has wings instead of hands. *Brain Drain marks her first appearance as well as her first death in a regular episode. *After Pecky and Peckia, Wintry is the third woodpecker in HTF form. Gallery Snow day.jpg|Wintry in a wallpaper. Hat snowman.png|Wintry and Toothy make a snowman Snowballfight.png|Wintry hits someone, but it has no effect. Holidays2017.png wintersolstice2017.png Winter2018 wallpaper.png wintryhtf.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Winter characters Category:Characters who have wings